Tied Together Through Night's Embrace
by Lucidus Navitas
Summary: An idea I'm working on. please let me know what you think. It's a gothicvampire style story, with a touch of erotica added.


Tied together through night's embrace.

His long black leather coat swept through the air as his blade slid through the throat of the traitor, Jason. He quickly sheathed his dagger and walked away, blood splatter still on his cheek, not caring about the supposed grotesqueness of the deed he had just committed. The rain pounded his face, as he ran back to the studio.

"Where were you, Lucidus?" Rae asked intently, as he opened the doors to the studio, soaked to the skin.

"I stopped Jason before he ran to the cops." Lucidus said clearly and to the point. "I will not tolerate a leak in our society. We will not be taken down by the god-fearing peoples of this god-forsaken country's judicial system." He slid his long coat off and hung it by the fireplace, and sat back on the big red Victorian sofa. His black silk shirt partially unbuttoned, he threw back his black hair with white tips, and poured two glasses of crimson wine and beckoned to Rae to sit beside him.

She gave him one long look before she sat beside him, rather coldly, and didn't touch her wine. Lucidus sat and sipped his wine, and then he looked over to Rae.

"You know its part of my job, that I can't let us get taken in. You know what that would mean!" He raised his voice slightly, as he would when he felt slight emotions.

She looked at him and said lightly "I know. It means you would lose me. I know that you love me; just sometimes it would be nice if you took me with you. I'm sick of running these dogs," She said lazily.

He laughed a low laugh and leaned in and kissed her. Her icy breath energizing every bit of his body. That was her special talent. The icy energy that flows through her boiling veins. Her body was pale as the moon, her skin was like ice, yet her blood was a burning red that would have burned the touch of most mortals, and her face more beautiful than Aphrodite's. Her eyes led to a tortured heart of blackness, which held a caged demon. He loved that about her.

As they separated, a wave of fog soared up slightly. His breath was warm, almost as if there was a fire burning in his lungs. His touch almost seared the flesh of even his fallen angels, if he focused his energies enough. But his blood was like ice, dripping and almost freezing as it ran down his neck. His breath collided with Rae's and formed the same effect of mortals breathing on the night of Ragnarok.

Lucidus' eyes burned with a passion, as a slight glow seemed to arise in them. The fire was dying, and it was getting darker, as Lucidus' night vision kicked in. Rae sat beside him, with his arm around her, and she leaned in against him. They had not had a night together in a long time. Running a recording studio and a coven took a lot of time.

Lucidus flipped his hair back and leaned over Rae, looking deep into her eyes. He bared his short fangs, and felt her icy breath against his skin. She pulled her enticing hair back to reveal her neck to him. It had been so long since they'd had the time to do this that the wounds from last time were completely healed. Yes, it's true. Those who practice blood rituals DO heal fast, but even so. One week without that passion of the one you have blood-bonded yourself with seems like more than a year in a catholic church.

He dove towards her neck, fangs showing, and was so incredibly excited that he would soon taste her blood. His heart racing, the tips of his fangs instinctively sharpening, as all he could see, smell, feel was Blood.

"LUCIDUS!" a voice screamed, as he whirled around, inches from Rae's throat to see Magnus standing at the door to the studio.

"WHAT?" He hissed, eyes full of hatred, his one time alone with Rae, and he is disturbed. He glared at his brother with nothing less of the intent to kill. Then he saw his face, and the look of fear that destroyed its sharp features. "What is it?"

Magnus did not hesitate. "It's Macresco! He's ill. Jason has been killed, and Jason was his sole source of energy. They were twins!" He looked down for a second, and lightning flashed behind him, his eyes flashed their bright blue before he screamed, "He's going to die!"

Lucidus and Rae ran full out, Magnus struggling to keep up. "Which way?" Shouted Lucidus, figuring that Macresco would not be at home. Magnus directed them towards Macresco and Lucidus did the rest by hunting down the last of his energy traces.

They found Macresco and Kelly in an alleyway not far from the coven. Macresco looked as if he was already dead, and Kelly was leaning over him, whispering desperately to keep him conscious. Lucidus and Rae swept past Kelly in a flow of black tailings. They halted next to them, pushing a younger looking, more innocent woman out of the way. Lucidus shot her a glance to see if he knew her, but he did not.

"Mac, what's wrong? What's going on?" Lucidus called out, in an urgent tone, Rae looked over to Lucidus and hissed at him.

"Its Jason! They had more than a blood bond; they had a magickal bond, rooting back to the times before the feud. Jason, you see, was a lycan, though he lived with the vampires as one of them, for he hated the enemy."

Lucidus looked afraid for a second, his best friend, and most trusted student, was about to die. If Lucidus were to die, he had in writing, signed in his own blood, that Macresco was to take over the coven. Lucidus put his face close to Macresco's, and looked into his fading eyes. All desire for blood was gone. He was returning to the mortal state, soon his pulse would vanish. Lucidus leaned over Macresco's dying body, hoping against hope that it wasn't too late. He focused all of his energy to his lungs, and when he opened his mouth, a red-ish fog come from his mouth and he whispered "Live, Macresco. My life enters you".

Lucidus looked into his fading eyes, and continued to breathe this energy into Macresco, saying an inner prayer to his subconscious, trying harder and harder to awake his inner god. Rae leaned against him and focused her energy, an icy blue, that surrounded the both of them, The blue seemed to be going into Lucidus, as the red energy from his mouth became a dark purple, and it became much brighter, Lucidus's lips almost touching Macresco's. Suddenly Lucidus Jumped back, clutching Rae to his chest, as in a wave of a long leather coat, they were against the wall, staring at Macresco. Kelly and the other girl moved away too. All light seemed to have stopped momentarily, but a weird sensation was coming from Macresco's body.

The entire alley went silent, then suddenly in a giant flash of red, blue and orange energy, Macresco was on his feet breathing heavily. His knees collapsed, and Kelly ran to catch him, holding him up. Lucidus turned, hearing a faint noise behind him, and he saw the quick flash of a human being run around the corner. He could not have anyone else know of these powers. He had probably heard Rae talking about the murder of the lycan.

Lucidus sped after him, catching him almost immediately, and he flash-stepped back to where the others were, holding him by the collar. Lucidus pulled out his Egyptian dagger, and held it to the short man's throat. He muttered something under his breath, and the hieroglyphics on the dagger started glowing. The blade began to curve around the man's neck, while everyone stared, even Kelly, supporting a semi-conscious Macresco. Everyone knew what it would mean if this man had heard or seen anything.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucidus shot at him, with a proud sneer in his voice. Rae recognized it immediately, it what he used when he felt an overwhelming sense of power over his enemy. This man appeared to be a pathetic specimen of a weak mortal.

"I-I-Ian is m-my name." The man stuttered, shaking in fear in Lucidus' arms. "I was j-just walking home a-and saw you guys. Thought I should leave… I-I don't want any t-trouble…"

Lucidus laughed, and spun Ian around against the wall, and slowly began to draw blood from the side of his neck. Ian opened his mouth wide, in a terrible shrill scream, but Rae suddenly grabbed Lucidus's arm and told him to stop.

"This man is one of us," she said in an urgent tone. "Look at his teeth. He's never fed. He's never bitten anyone, that's why he seems so weak. Bring him with us."

Lucidus looked in a disgusted way at the short large man, and then back at Rae. "You can't be serious. I don't know this man, nor do I trust him. You know my policies, Rae; you know what I am about to do. He cannot be allowed to live!"

Ian's eyes widened, and he began to plead for his life, and what a pathetic sight it was, but after a minute or two of everyone talking, majority decided that it would be best to let him live, but keep him under close watch. Lucidus was not pleased.

Lucidus walked over to Macresco, to make sure everything was all right yet. He touched his cheek, and checked his pulse; everything seemed to be getting better, though Macresco was still fading in and out of consciousness. "He should be fine, all he needs is some sleep. Take him back to the studio."

"What did you do to him?" Kelly asked, rather frightened.

"I killed his brother Jason, the lycan that was living with us. He ran off, trying to get to the police. He didn't agree with the fact that we needed living humans to survive once per month. He said he was gunna turn us in. Mac and Jason had a magickal bond. Jason would have killed Mac. So I rushed it, and now I've replaced his bond with myself. It's the only thing I could have done. Now take him back to the studio. I won't tell you again."

Lucidus turned and stumbled over the other girl he had noticed before. "Who are you?" He asked her, rather impatiently.

She looked up at him in a cute way and smiled, revealing very long pearly white fangs, "Fragilis Angelus, Jill for short.

Lucidus gave her a slight smile, a true smile, not just a grin; he flashed his teeth, uneven fangs glinting in the moonlight. He turned back to Rae, who smiled at him, and she called out to Fragilis, "Hey, you coming or not?"

Fragilis looked up somewhat shocked, realizing it was a real offer; she got to her feet and quickly followed them back to the studio, which seemed to be getting fuller every day.

Lucidus pulled the heavy blinds in his and Rae's room shut; the sun would soon be up. He undressed and crawled into bed beside Rae, his darling wife, whispered to her with a soft kiss, "Strange that in the midst of all of this, a being such as myself can love you so much." She kissed him back with a quiet "I love you too." The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in weeks.

Ian slept on the couch downstairs, slowly getting used to the new life he was about to live. Thankful he didn't die.

Kelly brought Macresco safely back to their room beside Lucidus and Rae's, and lay him down on the bed, and she crawled in beside him, lying silently beside her love. Thankful for everything Lucidus and Rae had done for them.

Magnus stood in the kitchen, tidying up from a little snack. Even though vampires did not need mortal food to survive, they still enjoy a nice taste every now and then. When Fragilis realized she had no room of her own, she went downstairs to sleep on a couch, but did not feel comfortable sleeping near Ian. She wandered around for a little bit, and found the kitchen. She looked in from the shadowy hallway, and saw a tall, slender man with matted black hair tidying the counter. She let out a faint cough and Magnus turned around. Fragilis found him to be a very cute man.

"Who the heck? What are…?" He said, but suddenly trailed off as he saw how unbelievably cute short girl standing before him. "Who are you?"

"Fragilis" She giggled, "I don't have a place to sleep… Can I sleep with you?" She smiled shyly and giggled as she noticed him shifting slightly as if he was nervous.

Magnus nodded slightly, and grinned. But he felt a strange feeling around her. He liked it.

High above and out of everyone's minds, the sun shone brightly. An ordinary day for the people cursed with mortality.

Chapter 2.

As the sun set in a beautiful array of colours, Rae stirred. She got out of bed silently, and walked over to the window and peeked outside. It was still very early, only around 10 o'clock. The sun was still setting and she shut the blinds quickly. She walked over to where Lucidus lay, and gave his sleeping body a soft kiss, slowly pressing harder and harder until he woke up. He opened his eyes quickly, then closed them again and enjoyed her luscious icy kiss.

Lucidus and Rae went together to the large tile washroom. There was a large multi-person bath that sunk into the floor, and a beautiful painting of an intricate black metal fountain spouting blood in the fiery depths of hell on the back wall. Lucidus and Rae undressed and took a shower together to awaken their senses for the day. They washed each other and massaged each other with the scented oils and the lathering body gels on the counter. After which they dried off and held each other fondly in an embrace of love, rarely seen by others. They had their romantic, and erotic moments together, but mainly were colder and harder around other people, even their own kind. They were the kind of people who thought that during their time together, they were entirely each other's, but when things had to be done, they had to be done seriously.

Lucidus and Rae went downstairs together, and sat on the sofa opposite where Ian had slept. Lucidus could hear him shuffling around in the kitchen. He had only just realized that he did not know where Fragilis was. He remembered that he had no extra rooms, and that he had left her to sleep on one of the sofas by Ian. He looked around and saw Magnus coming down the intricately designed staircase, and to Lucidus' surprise, Fragilis followed him, she was holding his hand, and she was giggling, blushing a deep red. It looked like they had had a good night.

"Morning brother" Magnus called down to Lucidus as Fragilis giggled freely. He continued down the stairs and pushed her gently towards the sofa nearest Lucidus and Rae, pinching her ass and blushing. "Look who I met."

"I see this." Lucidus said in a firm, yet amused tone. He was glad his brother finally had someone with which to share his love. He just kept thinking he'd have to stop wandering around during the middle of the day when he can't sleep. It had been bad enough when he heard Macresco and Kelly. Then again, he and Rae could be pretty loud too.

A wave of tension suddenly filled the room and everyone turned to see Ian, staring at Magnus, fangs bared. Magnus stood up and stared back at him, his eyes glazing over with hatred, though he kept his composure. Ian looked as though he was about to attack Magnus at any second, as Lucidus and Rae shot confused looks around the room. Fragilis looked afraid for a moment. She had only just got to know Magnus; she didn't want to lose him yet.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Who the fuck let you in?" Ian screamed at Magnus. Magnus looked back at him with the same hatred, his knuckles white.

"I should ask you the same question. Who would be dumb enough to let someone like you in here? You're not a vampire, the only reason you have fangs is because you broke your teeth in a skateboarding accident. You've wanted to be exactly like me ever since I left the orphanage. You're just jealous I found my real brother!"

Ian looked almost hurt by this comment, but regained his composure and fought back, "Shut up, you know nothing of it. When you left the orphanage, everyone suffered. You led everyone… You took care of us. You were the only reason Sheila stayed. She died right after you left, and it's your fault!" His voice trembled slightly as tears began to form in his eyes.

Magnus looked condescendingly, but with understanding as Ian moved closer to him, tears streaming down his face. "Sheila died? What are you talking about? Sheila was only in charge because she was the oldest of us. You could have taken care of-"

"When she died," Ian cut him off, "Everyone starved. You two were the only ones brave enough to go to the market. The people there killed orphans… Why did you leave?" Ian finally got right against Magnus' chest, which he clung to, and cried against him. Ian looked up into his eyes almost pleadingly; "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back like you said you would? Why didn't you take me with you, brother?"

Magnus looked down and put one hand on the top of Ian's head. He remembered back to what had happened. Everything flashed before him. The first day he was bitten, when he was 15. Sheila. The night he almost attacked another child at the orphanage, and his promise to come back for Ian. The night he was attacked again, and found by Lucidus. Finding Lucidus to be his birth brother. Everything flooded his mind like a deadly toxin, as he slowly gave way to his emotions, losing an inner battle.

"Ian… I'm so sorry. Listen. The night I left, I left because I became a threat to everyone. You know I loved Sheila. You know I cared about you. But I had to leave. I hurt Sheila, and I hurt another boy. I lost control; I feared what I would do next. Come, come with me. We will have a little chat."

Ian nodded gently, and followed Magnus upstairs. There was a tense moment, and nobody moved. Suddenly Fragilis sat down and looked at the sofa.

"That was intense…" She said shortly.

Lucidus and Rae looked to each other, finally understanding what Magnus had meant before about not wanting to talk about his past. It all made sense. So Ian wasn't really a vampire…

"Rae… What do you think we should do? With Ian, I mean. He isn't truly a vampire, and I'm not sure how comfortable everyone is with a mortal in the house… but…"

Rae quickly interjected; "If Magnus wants to keep him, he'll have to bite him himself. I have no objections to him staying here, though he'll need a room of his own." She gave Lucidus a small wink and a slight hint of a smile before turning back to Fragilis. "That is of course, if you don't have any objections, Fragilis."

Fragilis smiled and stood back up, looking determined. She said in a cute way that made you just want to put her in your pocket "I'm fine with any decisions he makes. He knows what he's doing."

She walked away, leaving Lucidus and Rae alone in the moon lit room. Lucidus got up and lit a fire in the fireplace. He sat back down beside Rae, looking deep into her icy eyes. Yesterday had been such a strange day they hadn't had any fun last night. Lucidus smiled at her, making sure no one else was around, and then thought to himself that he could care less if anyone was around right now. He wanted Rae so badly right then, he didn't care if everyone in the convent was there.

She looked at him slyly, taunting him by pulling her bra strap off her shoulder, and pushing her hair out of the way, revealing her perfect neck, her amazing clavicle, all the way down to her shoulder. She looked into his eyes with her teasing ones that said, "If you want me, you'll have to fight for me."

Lucidus loved that look; it made his insides melt. He unbuttoned his black silk shirt 3 buttons down, revealing his sexy chest with a little bit of curly chest hair, but not too much, and he crawled towards her, bloodlust on his mind, fangs bared.

Rae loved it when he did this, his sexy cat look, she loved playing with his short chest hair, she loved him entirely. She leaned her head back for a moment, tempting him with the curve of her neck, but as he got to where he was going to bite, she turned her head down and intercepted him, his uneven fangs bared, with a luscious deep kiss.

Lucidus put his hands on Rae's shoulders, crawling on her, sliding his hands everywhere as the heat of the moment picked up, and he began removing her black blouse, and as he slid it off, he threw it to the side, for once not caring where something landed.

Rae was getting more and more turned on every second, as his tongue slowly explored the inside of her mouth, and touched around her sharp fangs, gently biting her lips with his own fangs. As he removed her blouse, she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and flung it to the side as well. The wanted each other so badly.

Suddenly hearing a noise from the lounge, Lucidus left their clothes there, but grabbed onto Rae and flash stepped up to their bedroom. He lay Rae on the bed and walked over to the window, opening the blinds, revealing a huge full moon outside, on a cloudless night. He walked back over to her, and realized that the top of her amazing body was completely exposed. She had removed her bra and placed it on the night table.

Lucidus crawled towards her, and put his lips against the lowest part of her stomach he could reach, and began kissing her, slowly working his way up, towards her neck, kissing her entire upper body, covering her with the stygtic love he had for her that would never die.

After what seemed life forever, he got to her neck, and teased her for a moment before breaking her skin, tasting her blood, licking her wound gently. He then withdrew from her neck and looked into Rae's eyes, her blood dripping from his lip. She drew towards him, kissing him passionately, the taste of her own blood in her mouth exciting her even more, her long sharp fangs growing sharper. She put her finger just inside his lips and got it wet a little, then put that finger on her wound, drawing a wavy line down her torso, to her stomach, looking into his eyes intently.

Lucidus became so turned on that he bit into his lower lip, causing it to bleed slightly. He took his chance, and licked the blood trail back up to her wound, then kissed up her jawbone, back to her mouth, but she couldn't take it anymore. Rae stopped kissing Lucidus and began kissing his shoulder, and then when he least expected it, she sunk her incisors into his neck, drawing blood back. Her nails dug deep into his back as he clung tightly to her. Unable to control himself any longer, he released the demon inside of him, as she did the same, and the two bound their love, their demons becoming one, in a night of complete desires fulfilled, eroticism beyond that of which Lucidus or Rae could have imagined. The held each other in a wave or pure love, as their bodies became one, and their love overcame each other for the first time in what felt like forever.

Chapter 3

"Sharkey!" A tall man with bleach blonde hair called out into the depths of his dark fortress of icy stone. Hurried footsteps came thundering through the halls as a bulky Asian man with a Mohawk appeared before him.

"Yes, Lance?"

"Sharkey… I have a job for you…"

"Yes, Lance."

Sharkey gave an evil grin through the dim light from the full moon on the fortress. The candles suddenly went out in a blast of air.

"Have you achieved full control of your transformation yet?" Lance asked intently, also grinning.

"Yes, Lance." Sharkey simply stated again. And with that, the blast of air became stronger, kicking up dirt. Sharkey's silhouette began to change; the slender figure of a man with a Mohawk began to form the brusque outline of a raging beast, drool hanging from his canine-like snout, a tall bout of hair stood on the top of his wolfen head. He raised his front paw, which resembled that of a man who lived in the wild, and returned just as quickly to his human form. Sharkey smiled at Lance.

"Good, good!" Lance grinned and then suddenly said with a serious tone, "Get the others."

Sharkey took off, flying down the corridor at great speed, his legs moving as fast as they could. He burst through a beautiful oak door forged directly into the fortress, and found the other four just as he had left them. Four lycans stood, as if waiting for the moment when they were allowed to open their x-mas presents, each dressed like the other; the official uniform of the lycan warlords. They wore dark brown pants made of leather and vinyl mixed, long-ish brown leather coats that came mid-thigh on most of them, each with their individual sigil branded on it.

"It is complete" Sharkey said to the other four, and each took off in a different direction to alert their subordinates. Sharkey smiled to himself. He was the direct descendant of Lance, he had no small group to lead, rather he was in charge of everyone.

The lycans got together, gathering their swords and daggers, some with whips, flails, blackjacks, and halberds. The lycan leaders went unarmed, ready to transform at will. The rest would wait to strike at nighttime. They stood together, as Lance lead them to the battleground: the castle of Zephyr.

Zephyr was a great dark castle, which stood alone on a steep cliff, hidden from mortal eyes. The great lord Lester reigned over his army of ruthless vampire blood lords. These vampires had dedicated their life to one thing and one thing only, the continuation of the race. Lucidus was born a vampire, thus making him worthy of the high court at Zephyr, though he refused, wishing to live his own life, shortly after meeting Rae.

Lester ran a tight ship, his blood lords were ready for battle at any possible moment, considering as how unlike Lucidus' smaller coven, they would make habit of going out and killing lycans for sport. Lucidus believed in protecting his chosen few, and he would only kill lycans that threatened them, or attacked them. He would not kill for sport.

Zephyr had just attacked one of the smaller, peace loving covens under Lance's care for no reason, and now Lance decided it was time to stop them. They would take the battle to the front lines, infiltrate the impenetrable, and cut clean the heart of their tribulation. The lycans crossed the plains, carrying their weapons, bloodthirsty, and ready for anything.

Lucidus lay next to Rae, panting slightly. Rae looked up into his beautiful eyes and touched his cheek, panting as well. The smiled at each other, covered in cold sweat, overcome with passion. It was the first time they had had an erotic experience in weeks. Lucidus got up and slid his silk shirt back on slowly, and he walked over to Rae, helping her up and sliding her shirt back on her, very close to her body. He turned her around and looked into her eyes, smiling. "You're still amazing, Praeclarus." He said softly, getting a reaction from Rae. He hardly ever used her full name, but when he did, she liked it. She bit her lip gently, and kissed him again.

They both took a long time to get fully dressed again, enjoying their time alone together. They never really got to spend alone time, but when they did, they treasured it. Lucidus looked over at Rae with a boyish grin, revealing his uneven fangs again. "We should probably go check on Magnus and Ian. They seemed quite heated a moment ago. I wonder if Ian will stay, and if so, where he will sleep. I don't have any extra rooms."

"I wonder if we could add one, somehow… Or, I have a better idea! You know how the studios only open at night, because that's the only time we work, right? Well, he's not a vampire!"

"I think I get what you're saying here…"

"Lucid, Make him work during the day, and he can have Magnus's room at night!" Rae said with a smile, but Lucidus seemed distracted with something, and immediately got up and looked out at the moon. "What is it?" She asked.

"Lester is afraid… I can feel it in my heart…" Lucidus looked shocked, but determined. "Ian can stay if it is ok with my brother. For now, I think we have something bigger on our hands. Go talk to Macresco and Kelly. Ask them for me if they are capable of fighting. We need Macresco's muscle, and now would be a great time for Kelly to work with her telekinesis." He looked over to Rae, who looked back at him blankly.

"You're going to fight, Lucidus?" She asked in wonder.

"Lester is strong… but never have I felt a fear like this that burns through not only his hardened heart, but also through my own. Something big must be happening."

"What happens if you win, huh? You kill whoever it is, but they never ALL attack at once, what happens when they find out it was you? They'll attack our coven. Do you seriously want to risk that?"

Lucidus raised a hand to silence her and spoke softly. "We come quick as night, dressed in black, unrecognizable, untraceable. We will not be found out. Worry not. Do you wish to fight by my side, or stand back and wait with Kelly and Fragilis?"

She looked as if she were contemplating her options. She had no idea who her enemy was, but yet neither did Lucidus, and she would not stand by while he risked his life. She looked at him with a bloodthirsty smile and nodded.

"Alright. Get ready. I want Macresco down here in five minutes if he's ready. I'm going to go talk to Magnus." And with that he walked over to the lounge and opened the door brusquely. "Magnus, is everything ok?"

Magnus and Ian were sitting opposite each other, smiling and laughing cheerfully. It seemed that everything was patched up. Magnus looked at Lucidus curiously, and then looked shocked for a moment.

"Ian, if you choose, you may live here and run my recording studio during the day. At night you can have Magnus's room if he allows it. Magnus, you will come with me, we are going to fight."

Ian looked confused form one to the other, but magnus simply got up and left with Lucidus, closing the doors to the lunge behind them.

Lucidus, Magnus, and Macresco stood ready in the lobby of the studio; each dressed as awesomely as the other. Lucidus wore his absolute favourite leather coat, it actually touched the ground, so when he moved fast, it flew in every direction. It had an embroidered design of flames and blades sliding down the sides. He had on his hardened leather breastplate that fit him like spandex on superman; only it seemed more suited for superman fighting with someone in hell. Magnus wore his tight bondage coat, which made him look like a nazi superior from the SS paranormal division. His black hair spiked up, matching his black goatee. Macresco wore his usual beastly outfit, making him look huger than usual, little bits of shredded leather hanging off him. They looked like they meant business.

Rae burst through the doors wearing a sexy yet violently beautiful black battle dress. She smiled and hurried them towards the door. In the courtyard, two beautiful black motorbikes stood beside a black corvette and a black dodge viper. Magnus hopped on his own bike and Lucidus hopped on the other, with Rae holding onto him from behind. They took off towards Zephyr like the bats out of hell that they were.

Chapter 4

Sharkey, Daemon, Marc and Lance made their way past the front guards of Zephyr with zero resistance, leading their battalions against Lester's armies of elite vampiric blood-warriors. They burst through the front door, the four warlords in lycan form, the rest with their weapons. As soon as the door shut behind them, a mass of vampire warriors came flying from the grand balconies above the staircases. It was a mass of leather and blood, as the great hall was flooded with warriors. Sharkey was by far the tallest being in the room. Lance plowed through the blood-warriors, making his way easily to the staircase. Sharkey was directing his platoons in different directions, moving in packs, eliminating all his opponents.

Suddenly the noise stopped, as the floor was covered with dead vampire bodies and only 5 or 6 lycan bodies. The lycans moved on silently, in different directions, storming the castle. They were not going to leave anyone alive.

Magnus, Lucidus, and Rae flew through the crisp night air, Zephyr rising like a monster before them. They finally approached, and hopped off their motorbikes, leaving them just shy of the entrance. They ran in as fast as they could, weapons at the ready, passing dead vampire guards. Lucidus pointed to Rae and then upstairs, Magnus; right, and he ran off to the left in a snap of his leather coat, his silver dagger with hieroglyphics on it at the ready. Rae jumped up to the broken piece of stairs and ran through a corridor, finding a few of the lycan soldiers who were trailing to make sure the vampires were dead. She drew her silver wakizashi and sliced them effortlessly, the lycan blood covering the cold stone floor of the gothic castle.

Magnus ran as fast as he could through the door on the right, he knew what his job was. He ran straight past the lycan soldiers who were slaughtering the vampires of Zephyr. He caught up with a lycan in lycan form, not like the rest, and as the moon was rising late, the sun down for a long while already, Magnus engaged the lycan warlord, kicking the living shit out of him using only his fists and feet.

The warlord Daemon fought back, slicing deep gashes in Magnus' face. Magnus finally jumped up and gave a spinning crescent kick to his head, snapping his neck. He pulled out his chain-link whip, and began knocking out lycans left and right, brutally made swords and spears flew everywhere as lycan after lycan fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Magnus stopped, looking around as the room fell silent. He wiped a smear of lycan blood off his lower lip, grinned darkly, and breathed deeply. "One down."

Lucidus flew through the hallways, casting a great blast of lethal energy into every room as he past. He knew that there would be no vampires left alive until he caught up with the lycans he was chasing. He would hear the occasional "oh shit!" Or "Found one!" But their life forced dropped to nothing instantaneously. He could feel the thunderous sounds of battle on the floor above, but he could tell the blood-warriors were finally fighting back, but he doubted anyone but an elder, or a qualifier could kill a lycan warlord. He flew up a small, yet extravagant marble staircase, and found exactly what he was looking for. A tall wolf-form lycan with hair like a spine down his head.

"Sharkey!" He screamed, flying forwards in a heated rage, remembering the lycan that almost took his only love, just after they met. Sharkey had tried to kill Rae one evening before Lucidus had formed the coven. Sharkey flew through the door, shutting it behind him, and to Lucidus' horror, he recognized finally where he was, the chamber of the elders, where resting vampire elders lay, the ruling class of his people. Just as he was about to open it after him, a wave of lycan soldiers surrounded him, attacking him all at once. Lucidus curled into a ball on the floor in the center of them just before they attacked, and he shuddered slightly as they all brought their weapons down upon him, a spray of glowing red fluid flew straight up to the roof, and Lucidus' blood soaked coat lay on the floor, motionless.

Rae on the other side of the mansion suddenly felt something deep inside of her in great shock, and she fell into the wall, clutching her chest. _What the fuck was that?_ She quickly gathered her resolve, hoping for the best, and far forward, finding a transformed lycan leading human ones, running up to the third floor, each time getting closer and closer to Lester himself. She chased them, slashing through the few in the back with her wakizashi, and she followed them into a grand hall, with huge, beautiful, Victorian windows. She glanced out the window at the bright full moon, and back at her opponents, who seemed to have stopped fighting for a moment. Then it hit her. _THE MOON!_

She ran and began slashing at them, but during their transformation, their bodies were impenetrable. She waited in slight fear as at least one hundred and fifty lycans transformed before her. She gripped her wakizashi firmly, and readied herself. Suddenly Magnus came running through the side hallway, and jumped towards one of the lycans, who threw him back against the wall effortlessly. Magnus got up, covered in slightly more blood than before, and stood at the ready as well. The lycans took a moment to look around, and then they pounced, striking out at the two vampires in their vicinity.

The lycans all withdrew their weapons, and stepped back, looking at the lifeless form below them, grinning at each other. One of them reached down and turned it over to see it's bloody face, but realized that the coat was only a bloody empty form.

"Surprise, fuckers!" Lucidus called out, and as they all looked up to the roof where the red fluid was and saw Lucidus clutching the roof, very much alive. Instantaneously Lucidus let go and dropped to the center of the circle, killing the lycans faster than even his own eye could see. The lycans had their weapons lowered and didn't even think to re-raise them before they dropped, lifeless, the deep river of blood trickling through the hallway.

He reached for the now blood-covered doorknob, and turned it, pushing hard. The smell of the chamber was musty, and in the middle of the room, a large mad kneeled before a tall, muscled, darker skinned man with a huge Mohawk, who held a tall blade high in the air. "Your time is now," Said the human Sharkey, and he brought the blade down, slicing cleanly through the chamber-guard's neck. Lucidus ran in and recognized that face, Sharkey's face.

"Klipp…?" Lucidus looked closer, as Sharkey quickly looked away, showing a sign of frailty and humanity for a moment. Lucidus couldn't believe his eyes. "Klipp! Klipp from the alley of shadows!" Lucidus recognized him, as the man he spent a lot of time with when he first found out he was different from the rest of men. The alley of shadows, where those unwelcome by mankind lived. Klipp was like a mentor, but most of all he was a friend. "What are you doing?"

Sharkey looked over to Lucidus with a new resolve. "What must be done. I am cleansing the darkness. We cannot allow such an organization to exist. They draw your people out and enslave them, and they murder my people because they believe they are better." Sharkey then bent over and unlocked the sealed casket nearest him, looking still into Lucidus' eyes. Lucidus just stared back.

Rae and Magnus fought with all they could muster, as the lest few lycans fled, including the warlord. They ran farther upstairs. Rae sat against the wall for a moment, catching her breath. Magnus stood, breathing hard, wiping blood from his eyes. They continued on, not as fast, hoping the blood-warriors could hold the lycans off by themselves.

Coming into the main room on the fourth floor, they found Lester, fighting petty lycans with his huge broadsword. The warlord marc had returned to his human form, and was watching from the side of the room as the vampires struggled in vain to fight them off. From the door on the left came another important looking man, with a trailing of 5 transformed weaker lycans. They all knew who he was, Lance was known by almost everyone in the vampire and lycan worlds. The resolve in the blood-warriors hearts sunk, and they knew they were defeated.

Lucidus looked deep into Sharkey's eyes, and said with a softer tone "It doesn't have to be like this, Klipp. You can stay with us. We'll protect you. We don't hate you. Come on." After what seemed to be a long emotional struggle, He silently submitted, and followed Lucidus out of the chamber, and upstairs.

Rae and Magnus fought hard, gaining a slight upper hand, unless the warlords were to join in. Suddenly Lucidus and Sharkey flew though the side door, and Lucidus tried to find Rae. Sharkey ran up to Lance and began to explain the situation to him. Lucidus looked over, and saw in complete horror, as Lance drew his dagger, and sliced through Klipp's throat. Lucidus screamed out in rage, and everything became like a dream. Everything flashed by in a mudded mess of black, white and red, then all faded to black. All sounds slowed and became nothing. Not even a dream.

Ch. 5

Lucidus began to awake, in a place that seemed vaguely familiar to him. He shook his head; everything was still very fuzzy. His matted black hair covered his face. He looked around groggily, trying to figure out where he was, and he saw a fine figure moving towards him, a beautiful silhouette. He tried to regain his senses, but everything was still blurry. He could smell a familiar, yet beautiful scent through the air, and in his mouth was the taste of blood. His entire body felt numb. The silhouette moved closer and caressed his cheek, and a second voice; a man's voice said fro the corner of the room, "Is he alright?"

"He'll probably be ok Magnus, don't worry about it. He's tough," Said the silhouette, and she sat beside Lucidus, a slight tremble in her soft fingers.

Suddenly it him, where he was, why he was there, what had happened. He sat up with a jolt, expecting to see a lycan versus vampire battlefield, he groped for his dagger, which he couldn't find, and saw that he was in the makeshift infirmary on the second floor of his studio. Breathing heavily, his vision started clearing. "Rae? Is t-that you?" Lucidus racked his brain. _What happened? Where is Lester? Where is Lance? What happened to Klipp?_ "Klipp! Er… Sharkey! Where did he go? Did he die?"

"Relax darling, everything's ok… You took a blackjack to the back of the head and you went unconscious. Klipp's right next to you, look."

Lucidus let panic show through, and he turned his head expecting to see a corpse. Klipp was lying in the bed beside his, and his neck was patched up, he was breathing deeply, though he still had his eyes closed. Lucidus felt great relief. "And Lester? And La-"

"Lester is fine dear, Lance took off. They are no concern for the moment. Lester said to say thank you. He will contact you later this week."

Lucidus felt wide awake now, and got up out of bed to go clean up, his body hurt. He went to kiss Rae, who pushed him away gently. "You reek of lycan blood. Clean up and come see me in our room. You fought so valiantly, and you know how seeing you in full-battle mode excites me." It was only then that he realized that she was wearing her newest blood red tight tank top, which clearly showed her erect nipples through. Her skintight leather pants would turn on anyone, even mortals, and knowing that she was entirely his boosted everything. He couldn't wait until he was clean.

She left him and went upstairs, as he slowly got out of his bed, making sure no one was looking, he re-adjusted himself, and walked upstairs. His head was swimming; he could hardly remember where he was going. He slid off his battle coat, and let it drop to the tile floor of the bathroom. He looked into the huge mirror on his left, and took off his silk shirt and dropped it to the floor as well. The blood had soaked right through to his pale flesh. He body was soft, and he gripped into his shoulders with his nails, thinking about what Rae had just said.

He slid his pants, socks, and silky black boxers off, and turned on a steaming hot shower. He took a fair bit of time, almost pretending Rae was with him, instead of washing himself, he caressed himself, his shoulders, biceps, chest, stomach, slowly washing himself off. He could hardly wait.

Rae upstairs, was getting everything set up, she lit their favorite candles, with that aroma that just drove them wild, and set up their bed in a messy, yet smooth way, removing the duvet, and placing only the black silk sheets. She turned the stereo on quietly, just quiet enough so you could barely hear it, and she put in her favorite CD; a mix of Linkin Park, and Finch. She turned off the lights, and lay on the bed in a highly seductive way, awaiting her lover. She could hardly wait either. She was so aroused; remembering the times when they would awake each other's inner demons, and their passion would carry them to the plane of the gods. She bit her lip, her incisors lengthening, almost piercing into her lip. Her body temperature was getting higher, her hot blood heating her flesh. She could barely bear it, her juices flowing sweetly, her body succumbing to her passion already, and Lucidus wasn't even there yet.

Lucidus dried himself off, feeling so great. He wrapped his towel around himself, with slight difficulty, and made his way upstairs, hoping Rae wasn't there yet, so he could grab her favorite boxer shorts, and possibly another silk shirt for her to rip off, but when he opened his door and smelled the smells that arouse him instantaneously, seeing Rae on their bed, nipples clearly erect through her tight top, and those amazing leather pants that made her ass more than drool worthy, he almost dropped his towel, and his heart skipped a few beats.

"I see you've started without me," giggled Rae as she looked at Lucidus' towel standing out. He blushed, as he always does when she talks about his dick. Rae beckoned him closer, rubbing the silk sheets, her heart racing. He closed the door silently and locked it, and he kneeled on the end of the bed, crawling towards her. He let out his little purr that she loved so much. Rae threw back her hair, and closed her eyes, as Lucidus crawled onto her and kissed her passionately. He slid his hands down her back rather firmly, and slid his hands inside the back of her shirt, which he knew she loved. She grabbed the top of his head with both hands, ruffling his matted wet hair, as he began to slide her top off, revealing her perfectly formed breasts with amazing erect nipples. Her body makes him want to explode on the inside even when she was wearing clothes.

She submitted to him, as he began to kiss her neck softly, and then her clavicle. He kissed her slowly all the way down her torso, careful not to miss an inch of her amazing body, driving her wild with sensation and anticipation. He kissed down her chest, around her breasts, and then across, kissing around her nipples, then he gently slid out his tongue and licked them one by one, holding the other in his hand, gently rubbing, pinching, and rolling between his fingers. He sucked slightly on them, and bit them ever so gently, rolling them across his teeth. He kissed down her stomach; his towel lay forgotten on the bottom of the bed, and began kissing along her waistline. He let out a soft moan of ecstasy, as he tasted her soft warm flesh. He kissed back up slowly again, driving her wild, then on the way back down, he slid his hands under her sexy ass, giving it a hard squeeze and a slight spank that made her flinch with excitement.

He slid her violently erotic leather pants down slowly, kissing her thighs and down her legs, sliding them right off. He kissed her ankles and back up her legs, up to he thighs. He licked the higher part of her inner thigh softly as she let out quick intakes of breath and gentle moans. He played with her black lacey panties with his teeth, he could feel a very warm amazing aroma from under them, and he wanted it so bad. He kissed up her stomach again, and placed his hard dick against her lacey panties, pushing slightly in a teasing way, and she kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth excitedly. They kissed for a long while, and she kissed his neck, driving him wild. He then started kissing her neck, and after some quick teasing, he plunged his uneven incisors into her neck, drawing blood, and Rae closed her eyes in passion. Lucidus tasted her sweet blood almost fainting from the erotic ecstasy. They could tell this was the perfect start to a long, passionate night.


End file.
